Siempre estaremos con tigo
by Sakuritah
Summary: Bueno aqui un new fic... que se me ocurrio luego de ver el manga de Naruto 363, espero que les guste [SasuSaku] Dejen reviews onegai!
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Siempre estaremos con tigo**

**-Anime: **Naruto Shippuuden

**-Pareja(s)**: Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno

**-Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maestro **Misashi Kishimoto**

**-Advertencias**Este fic está basado en el último manga de Naruto Shippuuden 363, si no lo has leído no entenderás lo que estará pasando, y si lo quieren leer yo lo vi en youtube, aunque estaba en ingles... u.uU

**-Aclaraciones**:

_-"Pensamientos"_

_-(Inner-Sakura)_

-Narración y hablan-

- x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x: Cambio de lugar

¡Ohayo!

Sé que debería estar escribiendo el cuarto Cáp. de mi fic "Reencuentro",pero no agente las ganas y empecé a escribir este fic... n.nU

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió luego de ver el último manga de Naruto Shippuuden el Nº 363, casi me muero al ver las primeras imágenes de ese manga.. T.T, ¡pensé que Sasuke-kun estaba muerto!, pero después vi que no... n.n (alivio), y bueno aquí se lo dejo, espero que sea de su agrado porque a mí me gusto mucho... n.n (Inner: Pues obvio como no te iba a gustar si tu misma lo escribiste... ¬¬) Eh... jiji, pero igual...

n.nU

Me olvidaba... ¡Felicidades Sasuke! Me acabo de acordar que ayer era tu cumple... xD n.n

Bien mejor empecemos con el fic...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Luego de la gran explosión, todos los integrantes del equipo de Konoha (Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Yamato), se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar, donde había explotado la "bomba". Sakura era la que más cerca se encontraba del lugar y por lo cual ya estaba apunto de llegar.

-Sakura: (Pensando)"¿Qué fue esa gran explosión?, no fue normal era como una sombra gigante, era realmente muy extraña, será mejor que me apresure. ¿Eh? Ya estoy saliendo del bosque, ¡genial!"

Pensando esto Sakura, corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas (N/A: xD), ya cuando estaba apunto de salir del bosque sintió una clavada en el pecho, callo al piso y lo único que pudo articular fue: Sasuke.

-Sakura: ¿Que, qué paso?, porque siento esta angustia, es peor dela que sentí cuando "él" se fue, ya no debo pensar en eso, mejor será que siga mi camino.

Cuando salió del bosque lo primero que vio fue una gran serpiente, y en el suelo un grupo pequeño de cuatro personas, pudo ver que eran tres hombres y una mujer. Se acercó más y ahí lo reconoció, a él su único y verdadero amor (N/A: Que cursi... u.u xD), el que la ha hecho sufrir más que ningún otro hombre en la tierra, pero que a pesar de todo eso, ella aún lo ama, aún ama a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun-dicho esto esbozó una sonrisa, una verdadera de las que pocas veces hace, sólo junto a su amigo Naruto-

Se acercó más, y al ver a su amado tan mal herido no lo pensó dos veces y fue a ayudarlo.

-Sakura: ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!- dijo preocupada y corrió donde estaba Sasuke-

-Sasuke: (Que no podía creer que "ella" estuviese ahí) ¿Sakura?

El grupo de Sasuke "Hebi" se miraban con caras de ¿"Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Quién es esta tipa?

-Sakura: Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo de nuevo con la sonrisa y un poco sonrojada-

-Sasuke: ¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto con su típica voz seria-

-Sakura: Pues... -pero fue interrumpida, ya que Sasuke cayó al suelo son fuerzas.

-Sakura y Karin: (Si para los que ya vieron el manga ahí estaba Karin... ¬¬) ¡Sasuke!

-Sakura: Permiso-Le dijo a Karin quiñen se había tirado encima de Sasuke... (¬¬)-

-Karin: ¿Quién eres tú para venir a pedirme que me quite de MI Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura: _(Pensando) ¿"Mi", que acaso esta mujer será la novia de Sasuke-kun?-_se dijo e inmediatamente su cara detonaba una tristeza indescriptible- Yo soy Sakura Haruno, ninja médico y pupila de la sannin y Godaime Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade.

-Karin y Suigetsu: O.O – Estos dos personajes se sorprendieron mucho al saber todo lo que era la chica, osea era la aprendiz de esa mujer tan buena, mientras Juugo se mantenía de lo más normal-

-Suigetsu: _(Pensando) " Vaya, pero que chica más linda, lo siento Karin, pero esta joven te ganará a Sasuke, quien no si tiene muchas cualidades a su favor..." –_Pensó Suigetsu, mirando a Sakura de la forma más pervertida que se pueda pensar... -

-Karin: Eh... está bien puede revisar a mi Sasukito, pero te estaré vigilando

-Sakura: Claro -dijo aún triste pensando en que esa chica era la novia de Sasuke-

Y así Sakura empezó a revisar a Sasuke y curando sus heridas más graves, aunque aún había un problema...

-Sakura: Sasuke ya está fuera de peligro, pero me temo que tendré que llevármelo a Konoha para que Tsunade-sama lo reviese mejor.

-Karin: (Exaltada) ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Sasuke tiene que realizar su venganza para eso estamos aquí!

-Sakura: _(Pensando) "Con que su venganza, al parecer ellos sólo están aquí para ayudar a Sasuke..." _Lo siento, pero en el estado físico en el cual está ahora Sasuke no podrá ni siquiera levantar un dedo, y mucho menos caminar hasta en aproximadamente un mes, y eso con suerte, con mucho descanso y atención-

-Suigetsu: Al parecer tendremos que ir a Konoha

-Juugo: Si es por la salud de Sasuke, así tendrá que ser.

-Karin: A.. p-pero... esta bien -dijo rindiéndose al no tener que excusa decir-

-Sakura: Bien llamaré a mis compañeros para llevarlo.

Y así lo hizo, aunque no fue necesario ya que todos los que habían ido a la misión llegaron en ese instante.

-Naruto: ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Quien está a-hí...? ¡Teme! – Dijo después de reconocer y ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo, amigo/rival tirado en el piso con algunas heridas en su cuerpo (Inner: (Baba) ¡Y que cuerpo Kami-sama!)

-Kakashi: Vaya, Sasuke Uchiha ¿Ya lo revisaste Sakura?

-Sakura: ¡Hai!, pero tendremos que llevarlo a Konoha, debe reposar por al menos un mes

-Kakashi: Ya veo

-Hinata: E... mejor lo llevamos pronto ¿no?-Dijo ya no tan tímida pero algo le queda-

-Kiba: ¡Sí!, pero... ¿quienes son ustedes?- dijo señalando a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo.

-Sakura: Ellos son amigos de Sasuke-kun- dijo adelantándose a Karin quien iba a empezar a decir puras tonterías... -

-Sai: Bien ya vamos

-Suigetsu: (Acercándose a Sakura) disculpe señorita, pero nosotros ¿qué haremos?

-Sakura: Bien yo creo que pueden venir a Konoha ¿no Kakashi-sensei?

-Kakashi: Si, yo creo que no habrá ningún problema

-Sakura: Bien, como ya todos los problemas están solucionados... ¡Vamos a Konoha!

-Todos: ¡Sí! (menos Karin, porque estaba celosa de Sakura y Juugo, porque, bueno es Juugo, callado)

Y así empezaron a regresar a Konoha, el viaje fue calmado, Sakura estaba preocupada por Sasuke quien era llevado por Kakashi, y Naruto igualmente preocupado por su amigo, Karin mirando con rabia a Sakura, porque sabía que sería una "complicación" para ella en su plan de conquistar a Sasuke, Suigetsu riendo por todo lo que hacía Karin, él sabía lo que Karin pensaba acerca de Sakura por eso reía, Sai, un poco preocupado por Sakura, ya que sabía que ahora le sería mas difícil conquistarla, (N/A: Si, conquistarla... xD), Hinata, mirando a Naruto, Kiba no estaba haciendo nada, Shino, serio como siempre y Juugo, igual que Shino.

Luego e unas horas de viaje llegaron a Konoha, Sakura le pidió a Kakashi y a Naruto que lo llevasen al hospital mientras ella iba donde Tsunade para decirle sobre Sasuke y pedirle que lo revisara mejor.

Sakura: Onegai, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun esta aún muy mal herido- dijo poniendo carita de pena-

-Tsunade: Bueno, ¿donde esta?

-Sakura: Kakashi-sensei y Naruto ya debieron haberlo llevado al hospital

como les dije

-Tsunade: ¡Bien, vamos!, ¡Shizune!

-Shizune: ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

-Tsunade: Tengo que ir a revisar a Sasuke Uchiha, por favor quédate aquí por si algo sucede mientras no estoy ¿bien?

-Shisune: ¡Sí Tsunade-sama! _(Pensando) "Sasuke Uchiha, uyy cuando despierte le llegaran varias reprimendas de parte de Tsunade-sama, tendrá que soportar su furia, pobre de él..."_

Tsunade y Sakura llegaron rápidamente al Hospital, y entraron al pabellón donde estaba Sasuke.

Lo revisaron y tal como dijo Sakura Tsunade dijo que debería por lo menos descansar un mes, y luego de eso tendría que ir a hablar con ella para "conversar" sobre su traición a Konoha.

Al salir, Naruto "prácticamente" se abalanzó contra Tsunade y Sakura para hacerles preguntas sobre el estado de Sasuke

-Naruto: ¿Cómo esta el teme?, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Cómo estará?, ¿Cuándo despertará?, ¿Ya despertó?

-Sakura: (Un poco mareada por todas las preguntas de su amigo) Si Naruto estará bien, no tiene nada grave aún no despierta, pero debería despertar mañana.

-Naruto: Aa... ¡Ok Datebbayo!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tsunade: Sakura deberás quedarte con Sasuke en la noche, por si despierta y necesita algo, o le duele algo y para que lo revises de vez en cuando.

-Sakura: Bien Tsunade-sama

-Karin (Quien estaba junto a Suigetsu y Juugo, esperando por Sasuke y escuchando toda la conversación): Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que esta tipa se quede sola junto a **MI** Sasukito.

-Tsunade: Mira niñita aquí la que hace las reglas soy yo, si yo digo que Sakura se queda con Sasuke es porque ella tiene las habilidades para cuidarlo... en cambio si te dejo a ti ¿Qué es lo que harías? Nada, eso es lo que harías.

-Karin: E-e.. yo...¡argh! ¡está bien!, pero si algo le haces a Sasuke-kun...

-Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Que me harás?- dijo desafiándola-

-Karin: ¡Te meterás con migo!

-Sakura: ¿A sí?

-Karin: Sí

-Sakura: Eso lo veremos- Dicho esto se fue a la sala donde se encontraba Sasuke, dejando a una Karin realmente enojada-

Al llegar a la sala, Sakura pudo ver más de cerca como había cambiado Sasuke, obviamente era más alto, su cara mostraba una madurez notable, y su cabello estaba más largo.

-Sakura: Se ve tan lindo durmiendo... –dijo sonriendo un poco con amargura, se sentía muy triste en ese momento, no había estado con el así desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero estaba feliz al estar ahora a su lado.

Sakura estuvo cuidándolo toda la noche, atenta si despertaba, pero eso no pasó, poco a poco el sueño fue ganándole y se quedó profundamente dormida

.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. Con la zo... quiero decir Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Karin: ¿Quién se cree esa vieja al tratarme así?

-Suigetsu: Pues la Hokage...

-Karin: ¬¬ Gracias por tu apoyo

-Suigetsu: De nada n.n

-Karin: ¿También que se cree esa niña pelirosada encarándome así?

-Suigetsu: Pues esa niña es muy linda, mas que tú, no me extrañaría que Sasuke se enamora de ella

-Karin: ¿¡Qué dijiste!?- con llamas en los ojos un aura roja alrededor de ella-

-Suigetsu: Pues lo que oíste

-Karin: ¡¡Aaa!! ¡¡Ya vas a ver maldito, cuando te ponga las manos encima!!

-Suigetsu: (Empezando a correr) ¡No creo que puedas! ¡Jajá!

-Karin: ¡YA VERÁS!

Dijo esto y empezó a perseguirlo por toda Konoha, mientras que Juugo se mantenía serio e indiferente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

En el otro lado de la cuidad se encontraba un chico rubio quien estaba comiendo Ramen junto a su ex-sensei (Iruka) y ya iba por su tazón número veinte.

-Naruto: ¡Quiego ogto mags! (Traducción: ¡Quiero otro más!)-Dijo con la boca llena de Ramen...

-Iruka: Jajá, tú Naruto no cambias...

-Naruto: Jgjajgajagjaga!! Cof, cof..., ¡¡mg atogue!! Cof, Cof!(Traducción: ¡Me atore!)

-Iruka: Jajá, ves por reírte mientras comes...

-Naruto: (Quién ya había salido de su ahogo... xD)Si... u.u, pero... ¡quiero mas! -Y siguió comiendo- ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sakura-chan con ese teme?- dijo dejando de comer y mirando a su sensei-

-Iruka: Vamos no te preocupes Sasuke estará bien esta con la pupila de la Hokage

-Naruto: Si es cierto -sonrió y siguió comiendo-

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. Al otro día x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, luego de que los rayos del sol se colaran por la habitación de Sasuke, ella estaba en una silla sentada al lado de él, miró a Sasuke y vio que aún dormía.

-Sakura: Vaya, aun duerme, iré a buscar agua por si despierta

Y salió de la habitación, cuando volvió su vaso se le resbaló de las manos al ver que Sasuke había despertado y estaba intentando ponerse de pie.

-Sakura: ¡NO Sasuke! Aun estás muy débil –dijo corriendo para llegar donde estaba Sasuke, para tomarlo, si no se caería-

-Sasuke: ¡Hmph!, estoy bien...

-Sakura: No, no lo estás, ahora por favor acuéstate, el susto que me causaste Sasuke- Dijo con una sonrisa-

Sasuke se quedo viendo la sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía y que le hacía tanta falta, la miró a ella y vio cuánto había cambiado, estaba más alta y eso no era lo único que había crecido, por lo que pudo notar.

-Sakura notó donde estaba mirando Sasuke, y lo miró con furia, Sasuke notó eso y se dio la vuelta para que Sakura no viera su sonrojo.

-Sakura: Bien Sasuke, iré a buscar agua para que tomes tu medicina, ya que la que traía está en el suelo (_Inner-Sakura: ¡Kya! ¡Nos estaba mirando!_

-Sakura: _"si que pervertido..."–_

Se disponía a salir cuando sintió que Sasuke la detenía por la muñeca.

-Sasuke: Sakura, ¿estoy en Konoha?

-Sakura: Si Sasuke-kun, estabas muy mal herido y te trajimos aquí, no podrás salir en al menos un mes, y no me digas que tienes que cumplir tu venganza, porque si sales así lo único que lograrás es que te maten, por favor no protestes ¿sí?

-Sasuke: ¡Hmph!

-Sakura: Bien eso lo tomare como un si... n.n –Y salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa-

-Sasuke: _(Pensando) "Vaya si que ha cambiado, esta más linda ahora". ¿Qué, qué estoy pensando...? creo que dormir mucho me afectó la cabeza, sí eso debe ser yo no puedo encontrar linda a esa molestia, no señor"_

Dijo esto y se empezó a quedar dormido de nuevo, profundamente dormido.

_**Continuará...**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.

¡¡Eee!! Terminé el primer Cáp. de mi segundo fic... espero que les guste, me costó mucho hacerlo, mi papá me quito el computador, y luego me "obligó" a terminarlo en 10 minutos... esta loco... ¬¬

¡Bueno espero sus reviews!, para que me digan como está ¿si? n.n

A y gracias por los reviews de mi otro fic.. n.n

Sayonara!!!


	2. Advertencia: Reclamo NO CONTI

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Sakuritah


End file.
